Recently, researches are being conducted on speech recognition-based manipulation of speech recognition-enabled terminal.
However, there are many problems to be solved in the current speech recognition technology, e.g. low accuracy caused by lack of ambient noise and unclear pronunciation processing capabilities.
In order to overcome the above problems, the recognized speech is presented to the user in the form of text such that the user edits the text. However, the conventional speech-recognized text edit method limited in editing efficiency between speech recognition and user input due to the disposability of editing and lack of intuitive text edit capability.